


A Little Trick

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	A Little Trick

“所以……这是什么情况？”提姆一下一下地敲着桌子，满面愁容。  
“今天是愚人节——”杰森扯了扯嘴角，十分不情愿地接话，“或者万圣节。”  
“这和那些该死的节日一点关系都没有。”达米安哼了一口气，“蠢蛋托德。”  
“那你倒是给我解释一下，这他妈到底是什么意思啊——”杰森夸张地张开双臂，低下头，和正赖在他腿上的小家伙对视——“真他妈糟透了。”他悻悻地总结道。  
通常如果一张桌子上集结了杰森，提姆和达米安，而且并非在家庭聚会的情况下，那么这多半说明他们遇到了麻烦——如果迪克也在场，那这问题的严肃性就更加不言自明了。只不过这次最应该担心的恰巧就是迪克。

迪克·格雷森——他们的好大哥，此时正坐在杰森的腿上——不过这并不是重点， 重点是他现在完全是个小孩子的模样，约莫四五岁的样子——呃，准确来说这也不是重点，重点中的重点是他脑袋上有一对毛茸茸的狗狗耳朵以及……同样毛乎乎的尾巴。  
就在十几分钟前，刚刚发现这桩意外状况的弟弟们试图在蝙蝠侠还没有发现这件事的情况下把问题偷偷地解决掉——难得达成这样的一致，他们决定坐在桌上好好地商量一下对策，然而非常不凑巧的是，他们刚一挨到椅子就出现了分歧。  
“我并不认为你能照顾好迪克。”提姆盯着坐在杰森腿上摇着尾巴的迪克说。  
“我可没说我要照顾他！”杰森立刻举起双手，“他自己坐上来的！”  
“好了，迪克，过来。”提姆伸手过去正想抱走迪克，没想到后者灵巧地一躲，避开了提姆的触碰。  
“……迪克？”提姆又唤了一声，试图摸一摸迪克毛茸茸的耳朵，却只收获“汪汪”两声叫喊，相反迪克像是要寻求保护一般拼命往杰森怀里扑腾。  
提姆挫败地坐回原位，引得达米安又是一阵嗤之以鼻。  
“哼，自讨苦吃。”达米安冷笑道，“说不定格雷森就是想为难托德才赖在他那儿呢。”  
“你不说话没人把你当哑巴，小鬼。”杰森只来得及瞪视达米安一眼，便不得不去对付眼下这个闹腾的小家伙——鉴于迪克差点就把他的衣服领子扯到胸口了。  
“迪克需要人照顾。”提姆叹了口气，抬手扶住额头，“如果可能的话，我倒是真宁愿请个保姆也不想让你带着他，杰森。”  
“我靠鸟宝宝！”杰森咧了咧嘴，将还在坚持不懈地蹭着他的小家伙抱起来，这才让小家伙安静了一些，“你看我像是愿意带小孩的样子吗？”  
“可是现在迪克很依赖你，杰森。”提姆露出一副十分不情愿的样子来，“他看样子像是跟定你了。”  
“你得照顾好格雷森，托德。”达米安似乎早已失去了耐心，一脚踢开椅子，“我会查清楚原因的。”  
“……我认为在这件事情上某个小跟踪狂可比你在行。”杰森小声嘟哝了一句，抱着迪克离开了。  
提姆一个人坐在桌子边上，对着离开的两人各翻了一个白眼。  
谈话不欢而散。

杰森刚一回到安全屋，还没来得及踩掉脚上的靴子就一个箭步冲到沙发跟前，将怀里被他裹成一团的小迪克放在沙发上。但小迪克似乎并不领情，杰森的手刚一离开他，他就从沙发上跳下来，晃晃悠悠地跟在杰森身后，尾巴扫在地上。  
杰森换好鞋子一回头，就看见正朝着他努力张开手臂的杰森，毛茸茸的小耳朵在脑袋上抖了两下。  
典型的小孩子要抱抱的姿势。  
“……我已经抱着你回来了，你还要怎样啊，迪基——呃……”他突然意识到惯常叫的“迪基鸟”似乎并不太符合迪克现在的状况，于是他定了五秒钟，才试探性地补全了后边的称呼，“迪基——犬？”  
迪克似乎并不在意杰森如何称呼自己的问题，他跳了两下，冲杰森挥挥手，很显然他以为杰森在发呆。  
“好了好了，烦死了。”杰森伸手抓了把头发，原本梳得整整齐齐的头发被揉的像个鸟窝，“抱你就是了。”  
迪克坐在杰森的手臂上，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛亮晶晶地盯着杰森，后者有点不适应地偏过头，试图避开对方的目光。  
“我们在房间里了。我说……你要玩什么吗？”杰森打量了一下四周，耸耸肩，“可我这儿只有枪——你还是别打这方面的主意……迪基？”  
迪克突然从杰森的怀里挣脱出来，一下子滚到了床上。那张床算不上柔软，有一瞬间杰森后背竟有些发凉，他怕那床对于迪克来说太硬了。但迪克好像丝毫不介意这些，终于主动脱离杰森怀抱的他在床上颤颤巍巍地站直了，一小步一小步地朝床头挪去。  
“喂，迪基。”杰森叫了他一声，但迪克像没听到似的还在往前走，一直走到枕头跟前。  
杰森疑惑地拧起了眉头，迪克一会儿偏要他抱着，现在又根本不理他，这到底闹的是哪一出，他也是真的猜不到了。  
迪克弯下腰去抓着枕头的一角，双手用力拉扯着，狗狗耳朵竖得笔直，尾巴左右扫着，一点一点地拖着枕头后退，一直退到床的边缘，杰森站着的地方。然后他转过身，汪汪叫了两下，一只手仍攥着枕头的一角，另一只手往前够了两下，终于捏住了杰森衬衫的下摆。  
“你到底想干什么啊……”杰森叹了口气，轻轻弯下腰，视线和迪克平行。  
迪克指指枕头，眨眨眼。  
“你……要睡觉？”杰森也对他眨眨眼。  
迪克摇摇头，指指枕头，眨眨眼。  
“呃……枕头大战？”杰森挑起半边眉毛，看起来有点儿不情愿，“别想了，我只有一个枕头。”  
迪克摇摇头，放下枕头，整个身子往前探过去，双手拍上杰森的脸。  
“小心！”杰森连忙一把揽过迪克，后者的半边身子倾斜幅度过大，几乎要踩着床的边缘掉下去了。  
然而迪克依旧在他怀里拍拍他的脸，摇摇尾巴，指了指枕头。  
“……等等，你不会是想让我睡觉吧……”杰森的嘴角十分不自然地抽动了一下，换来迪克一个眯起眼睛的灿烂笑脸。  
“现在才傍晚好吗？！”杰森要崩溃了，但几乎同时他也打了个大大的哈欠。  
迪克歪着脑袋盯着他，杰森愣了一下。  
他这才发现自己确实有一段时间没有好好休息了。近几个月来犯罪率飙升，杰森每天晚上都有干不完的活儿，通常他带着一身硝烟和鲜血的味道闯进安全屋的时候，他甚至都懒得走到卧室而是直接横躺在沙发上，有时候只来得及褪掉靴子。而他没睡一会儿就又被催命似的闹钟声喊起来，开始新的一天。  
他需要休息，只是他自己没有意识到。  
杰森沉默了一会儿，将枕头丢回床头，抱着迪克在床上躺下。迪克滑到他身侧蜷成一团，毛乎乎的尾巴扫到前边，蹭过杰森赤裸的手臂。有点痒痒的，感觉不错。  
杰森叹了口气，侧过身和迪克面对面。小家伙早已阖上蓝眼睛，看起来入睡得比他还快。  
“这他妈的到底是谁想睡觉啊……”杰森哭笑不得，垂下眼睛把迪克往自己怀里搂了搂，把被子掖好。  
他的下巴枕着迪克的脑袋，迪克的狗狗耳朵贴着他，软软的，毛毛的，特别舒服。  
说来也怪，杰森抿了抿嘴唇，有些他自己都意识不到的事情，迪克总是能替他发现——好像每一次每一次，当他忘记了疲倦，忘记了伤痛，甚至忘记了对家庭的眷恋的时候，迪克都会将他拉回身边。  
他看到自己就站在悬崖的边缘，正欲下坠的那一刻，迪克从背后抱住了他。  
他该死的总会唤起他每一次的眷恋。杰森想着，不自觉地吻了吻迪克的黑发，昏昏沉沉地阖上了眼睛。

第二天清晨，唤醒杰森的不是闹钟的狂吼，而是一缕金色的阳光。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，却发现自己怀里空空如也。  
“迪克？！”杰森一下子慌了，他连忙掀开被子，拎起枕头，却都没有迪克小小的身影。  
他还没骂出声就闻到一股奇怪的味道。  
一阵不祥的预感袭来，杰森一个翻身下床，冲厨房跑去。

“……所以，你是故意变成那副鬼样子然后来趁机炸毁我的厨房吗？”杰森用叉子叉起盘子里早已焦得发黑的培根，质问面前的男人。  
已经恢复原状的迪克无辜地摊了摊手，十分坦然地嚼着已经糊了一面的煎蛋：“没，我不知道是怎么回事。不过我今天起来的时候，你抱我抱得很紧哦小翅膀——”  
“闭嘴！”杰森就差把培根甩到迪克脸上去了，“你他妈突然变回来了能怪我吗！”  
“说起来，小翅膀家里居然没有麦片，你平时都吃些什么啊？”迪克苦恼地撑着下巴，仿佛为自家弟弟的日常生活操碎了心。  
“反正他妈的比你好。”杰森费力地嚼着估计只剩下焦味儿的培根，“你做的东西压根儿就不能吃。”他站起身，抓过对方的盘子摞在自己的盘子上，走进厨房。  
“小翅膀，今天我能留下来过夜吗？”迪克的声音从身后传来。  
“滚。”  
“就一天。”  
“我得和提姆和达米安说一声你变回那个啰里啰嗦的大蓝鸟了。”  
“别岔开话题，真的不行吗？”  
话音刚落，杰森就感觉到有人从身后抱住了自己，他的身子一僵，又随即放松下来，因为身后的人将脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，柔软的头发掠过他的脸颊。  
也许他可以暂时先不通知提姆和达米安。杰森想着扬起嘴角，他悄悄别过头去，恰碰上对方仰起的脸，嘴唇相触。  
他们都知道，今天迪克一定会留下来。


End file.
